Archive talk:A/E Bogroots Runner
http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10404289 sup guru. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :if only people weren't so terrible at running :/--Relyk 02:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :just no. this build does not work -'Incubus'- that's why this is done by 6runners and 2damage dealers-- 17:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::except! there are runners about for it too, iirc. obviously manlyspike it better - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 17:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ok u can add to build the +1+3 runes in shadow arts, and something like "tell costumers to place long lasting enchants on you to cover the SF from incubus". Btw congrats for posting this build^^ -- 18:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::In response to the IP's comment: suck less at avoiding Incubus. You can run this solo easy if you know how to avoid Incubus. + ℓγssάή 00:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It's not his build, its mine. Congrats to him using copy/paste. Anyways, you guys are bad if you're crying about incubus.--Misterelemonk 04:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Loooooooooool its you. I hosted the build so we saved the name in the buildspace and the dungeon guide looked a bit more full. The actual build itself, along with Frostmaws, are both a bit terrible. They heavily rely on your leechers not being complete retards. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Leechers who aren't complete retards and whingers omg.....where?....also saying you made this build lol...it just looks like sliver to me and most experienced sins who have done boggy before would be able to direct leechers so you can get past incubus.Consitini 09:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Let me get this straight, you posted a build you think is terrible on PVX? Let's trash this then. --Misterelemonk 00:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::direct/=/do, you totally underestimate the stupidity of most leechers--Relyk 01:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I wouldn't actually say that all leechers are terrible......just that every run you are bound to get 1-2...maybe even the whole team.. who are terrible and then they can stuff up the run when you ask them to do simple things.Consitini 06:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I said, i was reserving the name so someone not completely retarded can sort it out. noone actively trash votes anymore, but noone cbf to sort anything out - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I am the IP from above, is someone testing this? It's just i cannot remove incubus just closing eyes and thinking about it...--37er 12:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::go get bogroots run pl0x--Relyk 04:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've had boggy ran before, it just uses sliver bar like this... the runner I had was pretty good, didn't die in the incubus but it was a easy spawn + had smart enough leechers[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends'']] 08:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I love this run, it is nice and adventurous. I though would suggest IAU for the Crippling caused by traps and the beetles. Also, I just finished a run, well almost finished a run because sliver never seems to target the boss all the time. In this particular run, I got to z'him mhonns and sliver killed everything else around him first. This is really the only problem, but as with any sliver build, its about good luck. Ramza Garland